


I used to be somebody but now I am somebody else

by RedWritingHood



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Time Remnant Barry, all the other ones i read had people being mean to time remnant barry, also regular barry, barry allen has good friends, barry is a good friend to barry, both are good, i wanted it and so it shall be, so I fixed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWritingHood/pseuds/RedWritingHood
Summary: The first thing he sees when he wakes up is his own face.The Time Remnant who sacrifices himself at the end of Season 2 survives. Everyone is pretty cool with this.





	I used to be somebody but now I am somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> I tried reading other stories where Time Remnant Barry survives, but all of them had Barry's friends acting like Time Remnant Barry was this pale imitation of the real thing even though he is literally The Real Thing.  
> So I wrote this. Because it's a heck of a lot more interesting when Barry's friends are actually acting like friends.
> 
> Also, Time Remnant Barry basically just looks like Savitar, but with shorter bangs and less crazy in his eyes.

The last thing Barry remembers is getting ready to die for the sake of defeating Zoom.

* * *

 

The first thing he sees when he wakes up is his own face.

  
He must make some sort of noise, because the other Barry glances down at him and immediately sits upright. He breathes, "You're awake." Then he turns and calls out, "Guys, he's awake!"

  
Barry barely even gets to blink before Caitlin and Cisco are at his side.

  
"About time, buddy," Cisco says, but he sounds relieved. "I was nearly forced to try out my brand-new megaphone."

  
Caitlin pauses in the midst of checking Barry's pulse. "What do you need a megaphone for?"

  
"Uh," Cisco says, "Reasons. Super important reasons."

  
"He saw the new Star Wars and wanted to do the speech with General Hux," the other Barry says. "He was probably gonna bust it out the next time we need to fight someone. In the most dramatic way possible."

  
Caitlin opens her mouth, but Barry clears his throat, coughs a bit from the dryness, and all attention is instantly diverted to him. "Zoom?" he rasps. Cisco says, "Oh, hang on, dude, I got you covered," and leaves the room.

  
Other Barry smiles, slightly. "We did it. We won."

  
"We won?" Barry repeats.

  
"Zoom's gone," Other Barry says. "We saved Earth-2." He reaches out to take Barry's hand in his, and squeezes gently. "We won."

  
Barry lets out a breath, finally relaxing.

  
Cisco returns, holding up a cup of water with a straw in it. "Ta-dah," he announces, presenting it to Barry. "Am I your favorite, or what?"

Other Barry let's go of him to take the cup from Cisco, then slips his free hand under Barry's head and helps him take a drink. Caitlin says, "You might've been his favorite, if you didn't hold his water hostage."

  
"I was going to do that myself," Cisco protests, gesturing to Barry and Other Barry. "People keep taking the spotlight from me."

  
Other Barry shrugs, laying Barry's head back on the pillow. "My spotlight is your spotlight, you know that."

  
"Bro," Cisco says, putting his hand over his heart, as if deeply moved. "That . . . is a horrible, vicious lie." He drops his hand. "I can't believe you just said that to me."

  
Other Barry quirks an eyebrow. "Cisco--"

  
"The Flash drink at Jitters," Cisco says. "Flash action figures. Flash halloween costumes. Flash Day. Need I go on?"

  
Barry bites his tongue to keep from informing Cisco that somebody made a Captain Cold figurine, too, and reaches out to clumsily pat Other Barry's hand. "He's got a point." He grimaces at the way the words still scratch at his throat, and asks, "Where's Iris?"

  
Cisco holds up a finger. "First of all: hell yeah, I have a point. Second, we had to send her home. She already spent twenty-nine hours here, even fell asleep in the guest chair once, and we thought it'd do her some good to sleep in her own bed, maybe get a little vitamin-D."

  
Other Barry smiles slightly. "She's gonna kick herself for not being here the moment you woke up. Joe took Wally home, but he'll probably be here again in a couple hours. Harry's back on Earth-2, had to tie up some loose ends. He took Jesse with him, but they're coming back in a day or two, so." He shrugs. "Who knows, maybe that'll be enough time to start missing his complete lack of anything resembling empathy or human compassion."

  
"Or his endless supply of bitterness," Cisco adds. "Guy could spice the world's largest basket of fish and chips with how salty he is."

  
"Cisco," Caitlin scolds.

  
"You didn't deny it," he points out. Caitlin purses her lips, and continues not to deny it.

  
Barry manages a smile, even as a slight furrow appears between his brows. Everything seems fine again, but. "How am I still alive?"

  
Cisco shrugs. "Dunno, man. By all rights, you should be dust on the winds of existence."

  
This time, Caitlin smacks him on the shoulder. "Cisco!"

  
"Ow! I've got a bruise there, Caitlin," he complains, rubbing the place where she hit him.

  
She fixes him with a gimlet stare. "I know." She turns to Barry, and takes his hand. "We don't know exactly how you're still here," she says, firmly, "but we're grateful for it. Never doubt that."

  
"Oh," Barry says. Her hand is warm and gentle around his. He blinks, clears his throat. "I won't." He tries not to let it worry him, but something still gnaws at his mind. He licks his lips. "Um, Caitlin?"

  
She leans forward. "What is it, Barry?"

  
"I can't see out of my right eye."

  
Caitlin and Cisco look at each other. By some silent understanding, Cisco is the one to turn to Barry. He takes a breath. "Listen, buddy, we've got some things to tell you . . ."

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that Savitar had this kind of pale sheen in his right eye, which made me think that he might be blind there, so I did the same to Time Remnant Barry. Sorry, Time Remnant Barry. As a fictional character, you live to suffer.  
> This is the only chapter I've got of this, but I have this headcanon that TRB (Time Remnant Barry for those of you who need a minute to think about what the abbreviated characters might mean.  
> (Me. I'm talking about me. I do this every time without fail. Even when the meaning is right in front of me. I'm That Person.) eventually joins the Legends, although not without kind of freaking everyone out first because What Happened To Barry??!?  
> He still believes in Captain Cold, like some kind of sap. Or a good person; you know, either one.  
> Tell me if I've made any mistakes. I'll fix it the moment I see your message.


End file.
